Jealous Much?
by Xtreh
Summary: What happens when Sakura tries to make Sasuke jealous by dating Naruto? Only the craziest of crazy high school memories, right? sasunaru highschool fic, rating may change in later chapters. updating will be soon
1. A Small Introduction

A/N: Here I am, back with another wonderful story.This I actually came up with as I was about to fall asleep, but... you probably don't want to hear about that. Now, for what you do want to hear, my story!! xD

Disclamer: Seariously, do you think I'm smart (or talented) enough to come up with such a wonderous thing like Naruto? Didn't think so.

OoOoOo (Naruto P.O.V.)

"Umm, Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked me, proding her fingers together in a very Hinata-like way.

"Sure Sakura, what?" I replied.

"Ano, Naruto, would you go out with me?"

"...sure,I guess," I answered, not knowing what deep shit I was getting myself into.

OoOoOo(normal P.O.V.)

Naruto sat on his bed in his dorm, utterly confused. Sakura, of all people, the person who hated every fiber of his being, had just asked him out. What, was hell freezing over or something? But before Naruto was able to contemplate the answer to this, the door to his dorm opened and his roommate (and best friend), Kiba, walked in. "Sup, man?" He asked, taking a seat on the bed opposite naruto.

"Dude, you will not believe what happened to me today..."

OoOoOo

Sakura sat on her bed in her dorm, smirking evily. Her plan 'make-sasuke-kun-insanley-jealous-by going-out-with-naruto' was so far a success, and the dumb 'dobe', as sasuke would put it, was none the wiser...perfect.

OoOoOo

Heh, sorry for making it so short, but, it's kinda like an introductiony thingg...'''' 


	2. My My, You're Easy To Control

A/N: Here I am with the next chapter of Jealous Much?, Where Sakura reveals her super-duper evil plan, which probably took her forever to figure out. Sorry, I just really hate Sakura, unless she's a minor character in some random fanfiction. Anywayzzz, on with the good stuffies!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto just about as much as I love the pairing sasukexsakura. (which means I don't… O.o)

------------------------------------

In class the Monday before Sakura asked him out, Naruto was trying to glare a hole in the pink haired bitch's back. Normally, he didn't let Sakura affect him, but to make fun of his friends? There he drew the line. Thinking back, he glared harder.

--Flashback--

At lunch time, Naruto stood in line, waiting for his lunch order to be processed. Behind him, he could hear Sakura and her 'friends' gossiping about something. All of a sudden, he heard a familiar name.

"Hey," Sakura said to her posse, "Did you hear about what happened to Kiba today in outdoor gym?"

Shaking their heads, her friends listened carefully.

"Well, he was running on the track and fell into a pile of shit! I don't even know how it got there. It was probably from that dog that he's been sneaking into school."

Her friends giggled at Kiba's blunder.

"What an idiot," one of them said.

Naruto turned around to face them at the mention of his best friend. "Is this how you get your joys? By laughing at other people?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, "But I don't associate myself freaks." And with a cold stare, she walked past him.

Naruto glared after her as he paid for his lunch.

--End Flashback--

"That fucking bitch," Naruto muttered to himself. "To think I had a crush on her once…."

"Naruto," the teacher called, "What's the answer?"

"Um… I don't know," Naruto answered, grinning sheepishly, all his anger momentarily forgotten.

"Well, how about you pay attention from now on?" The teacher said, glaring at him.

"Ah, right, sorry 'bout that." he said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. But when the teacher turned around, his face fell back into a frown. "That fucking, pink-haired bitch…"

OoOoOo

There was an hour to go before Naruto headed out to pick up Sakura, and he was confused as hell. Just earlier that week, Sakura had insulted him big time, and now she wanted to go out with him?

"Girls and their fucking messed-up ways." He mumbled to himself. "I wouldn't have agreed to this if she hadn't asked so suddenly. Maybe I can call the date off, with a fake cough, or a missing limb or something." Actually considering chopping his arm off just to miss the date, Naruto picked up his cleanest shirt.

"Ugg," he said, after sniffing it, "Or maybe she'll reconsider going out with me if I were my week-old gym clothes." Sniffing the shirt again, he decided that that was probably the best (and not to mention safest) way to go.

"Now," Naruto said, shifting through the piles of junk in his room, "Where did I put that coupon book…" (1)

OoOoOo(Naruto and Sakura's date)

Fidgeting in his chair, Naruto looked over the menu again, even though he already knew what he wanted. 'I don't think this is going very well,' Naruto thought, glancing up at Sakura, who was glaring at him.

"Naruto! Can't you just pick what you want so that we can order already?" Sakura asked rather rudely. Naruto cleared his throat. 'Nope,' he thought, 'This isn't going well at all.'

When they finally got their dinner (Naruto just knew that it took so long because the kitchen staff hated him and wanted him to suffer), Sakura thanked the waiter and then turned to Naruto in a now-that-i-have-you-exactly-where-i-want-you kind of way. Seriously! She even had this evil grin and was chuckling and tapping her fingers together!

"Naruto," she said, "I want to make my purpose extremely clear to you."

Naruto gulped. "W-what do you m-mean by that, S-Sakura?" He asked, attempting (and failing) to smile, inwardly waving good-bye to his confidence as it went down the drain.

"What I mean is this: you are not really 'going out' with me so much as 'being used' by me. Got it?" Sakura said as if she asked this to all boys that she went on dates with.

Naruto shook his head.

Sighing, Sakura continued, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. I am simply using you to make Sasuke-kun jealous."

"And what makes you think that I'll go along with your little 'plan'?" Naruto asked, his confidence returning.

Sakura's answer quickly flushed it right back down that drain.

"I know that you will go along with this because I happen to know something very important about you, Naruto dear."

Sakura's answer and pet name confused the hell out of Naruto. "What could you know that will make me want to be your slave?" Naruto asked.

"Simple," Sakura said, giggling. "I know that you're gay." At those last words, her tone became quite serious. She continued, "And do you want the rest of the school to know that? Because that is exactly what will happen if you are disinclined to acquiesce to my request." (2)

When Naruto didn't answer Sakura, her perfectly manicured hand reached into her handbag and took out a cell phone. She then flipped it open, and was about to dial a number when Naruto said, "Wait. I'll do it."

And there Naruto's life was ended. It was now in the perfectly-manicured clutches of the pink-haired, Sasuke-obsessed girl in front of him.

'Bummer.' Naruto thought.

------------------------------------

(1)xD I was thinking about Rom and Kim's (from Kim Possible) date where they're at a fancy restaurant, and Ron pulls out his coupon book, and I was like, "wow, Sakura would hate that," so I put it in.

(2)You are disinclined to acquiesce to my request means if you don't do what I want, basically (I think it's Pirates of the Caribbean)

All I really have to say is: Damn Sakura and her moments of intelligence.

A/N: there! The second chapter! Ya happy? Well, you should be, I worked hard on it (sorta). Anywho, please review and I promise that the next chapter will be longer, mkays? Oh, and btw, I HATE the pairing SasukexSakura, so the disclaimer is really like, I DON'T OWN NARUTO OKAY!?

Oh, and I would really like to thank no-brainer for beta-ing this chapter for me (and for giving me half the ideas FOR the chapter xD) I've (happily) taken all of your good advice, and could not be more grateful. (Only cuz I'm not smart enough to have noticed all the things your supper duperly smart brain did…… xD) bows down in respect. Thank you.

Oh and btw, to make things more understandable, in Naruto's school, being gay is a taboo, so if people found out, he'd be beaten to a bloody pulp, and since Naruto is against that happening (weird, ainit?) he goes along with Sakura's evil plans.


	3. A Slight Change of Plans

A/N: 'I'm so sorry that it's taken forever, but I just wasn't inspired enough to write it * sobs * I'm sorry, I had Shikamaru's Block! It wasn't my fault!

Now, on with the story!

Wait… disclaimer first…

Disclaimer: me no own naruto

-------------------------------

Ever since his first date with Sakura, Naruto's life had been a living hell. Sakura was always mean to him, from making fun of him to actually hurting him, but, when Sasuke, the cause of Naruto's messed-up life, was around, she acted like Naruto was god himself. It was, as his best friend Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

Naruto sighed. He was currently in English, his only class without Sakura, which was a welcomed relief, but it was still boring as hell. The teacher, or, Naruto should say, his adoptive father, rarely taught. All he did was sit at the desk and read his stupid, perverted book, 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Naruto was trying to think about how he could Sasuke as jealous as possible. He had, through some miraculous stroke of genius, realized that the sooner he made Sasuke jealous, the sooner he'd have Sakura off his hands. The only trouble was, he had never seen Sasuke so much as look at a girl unless he had to.

But before he could finish that thought his teacher slammed down his book and stood up.

"Alright, class! I have a new project for you to work on. You will be assigned to a partner, and you will work on this project at home as well as in school, understand?" The class nodded.

It was a rare sight indeed to see Kakashi put down that perverted book of his, so everyone paid attention, especially Naruto, who knew Kakashi read that book 24/7.

"Okay. When I call your name you will come to the front of the class and pick a piece of paper out of this hat." And with that, he drew out a hat dramatically from beneath his desk. "First up is Yamanaka Ino!"

A girl in the front row of the class stood up.

Naruto could tell that he had a while to go before his name was called because he was more towards the back of the class. (1)

After a while of waiting, it was finally Naruto's turn. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Kakashi called out. Naruto stood up and flashed a hopeful grin at his best friend Kiba, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room from him, and he grinned back. Naruto was hoping that he would pick out Kiba's name.

Once he got up to the front of the room, he reached into the bag. Pulling a slip of paper out of it, he looked at the name and almost immediately the grin dropped off of his face. He looked up at his father with horrified eyes because, on the slip of paper, it said…

Uchiha Sasuke.

OoOoOo

Naruto glowered down at his bowl of ramen. Today was officially the worst day of his life. And he wasn't being overly dramatic one bit.

As soon as Naruto had told Sakura what happened, she looked murderous. She advanced toward Naruto, her clenched fists raised in the air, ready to strike. He backed away slowly, trying to calm Sakura down, saying how it 'wasn't his fault.', and, 'there wasn't anything either of them could do about it now, anyways.'

Then, all of a sudden, she stopped, a looked of realization and excitement, as if she were a character from a cartoon with a lit up light bulb floating over her head, on her face. She grinned evilly and Naruto, if possible, got even more scared.

"Do you know what that means, Naru-chaaaan?" she asked him, drawing out the 'chan' with a sickeningly sweet voice that made Naruto back up even more.

"N-no" he said, finally regaining that ability to speak.

"Silly Naru-chan, we can use this project as another way to flaunt your perfect girlfriend," she said, tossing her hair back in mock perfection.

Naruto almost snorted and was tempted to say, "What perfect girlfriend? I don't have one," but he knew better. Because if he said that, Sakura would claw out his heart, right then, right there.

Even though he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box he knew he needed his heart if he wanted to live so, instead, he said, "Ah, sharp thinking, Sakura. Very smart you are."

Sakura smirked, blowing the compliment fully out of proportion, and not paying enough attention to hear the sarcasm in Naruto's voice.

"Okay, start this perfect little plan of ours — oops! I mean mine – tomorrow and ask Sasuke-kun if you can start to work on the project. Oh, and, if you go to his house, make sure to tell me all about it- I want details. Does he live in a mansion, what's his room like, how many servants does he have…"

As Sakura went on and on with a list of questions, Naruto drowned her voice out. He knew that she would stop… eventually. With a sigh, Naruto went back to eating his ramen, half listening so that he could give Sakura a decent report.

'The pink haired slut,' Naruto thought to himself as Sakura's questions got more detailed and started to involve her.

"Does Sasuke-kun like me, does he hate Ino-pig, and does he have the picture of me dressed up (2) for him, does he mention me, does he act jealous when you mention me…"

Eventually, Naruto got a tape recorder fro a near-by store, and dozed off while Sakura's list of questions grew and grew.

OoOoOo (next day at school)

Naruto rubbed the bump on the back of his head as he made his way to his classroom. 'Geez,' he thought, 'Did Sakura have to hit me that hard when she found out I wasn't paying attention? At least I tape-recorded it; I know all of her questions.' Naruto sighed as he took his seat in the back of class. 'This day should be interesting…' Naruto thought, setting his new tape recorder to record as he put his head down, getting ready for a good, 45 minute nap.

OoOoOo

Naruto was at a ramen stand, eating ramen as if there was no tomorrow (like he always does) when the fire alarm went off.

Smoke filled the ramen stand, and Naruto ran out. All of a sudden, he realized that he had left his half-finished bowl of ramen in the stand. Knowing what he had to do, Naruto leapt into the burning flames.

"Oi! Dobe! Wake up!"

Amongst the flames, Naruto could hear an annoying voice, trying to get his attention. He ignored it; his ramen was at stake.

"DOBE! WAKE UP!"

The annoying voice grew louder as Naruto dodged flame after flame, falling pole after falling pole. If only the voice could wait a bit longer…

But apparently it couldn't.

"Dobe, I swear to god, if you don't wake up right now, I'll…;" and along with this threat from the voice, Naruto felt a whole lot of pain where Sakura had hit him yesterday. 'Oh no,' Naruto thought, 'Sakura's back…'

But Naruto was wrong. He found this out as soon as he opened his eyes which, a few moments earlier, had spotted his bowl of ramen amongst the flames.

Mumbling, Naruto said, "Sakura, leave me alone so I can rescue my ramen…"

OoOoOo Sasuke's POV

My eyebrow twitched. Did I just hear that dobe correctly? Had he seriously confused me with that pink-haired, bubble-gum loving freakazoid? Now the blode idiot's in for it. The first time I try and do a good deed and wake him up, and he confuses me with his pathetic girlfriend? Now, I'll admit that I wasn't just waking him up for the hell of it; no, I was trying to tell him to come with me to the parking lot so we could get this fucking project over and done with.

"Sakuraaa~" the idiot moaned, "Leave me the hell aloooooonnneeeeee… precious ramen… burning…"

That was the last straw. I picked him up (damn, he needs to loose weight) and dragged him over to the nearest bathroom. I put his head under the sink and turned the icy cold water on full blast.

"Still think that I'm your girlfriend, moron?" I asked Naruto as he jumped up and cursed.

"B-bastard." Naruto said, wiping his face off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Lets go," I said, smirk stil on my face.. "Your house or mine?"

"Yours," He said, a little too quickly. _Weird._ Seeing my raised eyebrow, Naruto quickly covered himself, stuttering, "I-it's j-just that my h-house is a mess."

I just rolled my eyes at the moron. "Whatever."

I started to walk to the door, but I realized that the idiot wasn't following me.

"Come on dobe, I'm not going to wait here all night for you."

He just glared at me, but, when I turned back around and left the bathroom, I could hear him walking behind me.

OoOoOo Normal POV

Once they were at Sasuke's house, which was a large, Three story building painted in various shades of white and black, Naruto got out of Sasuke's car and headed for the front steps. He waited at the door as Sasuke got out his keys.

Stepping through the doorway, Sasuke called out, "I'm home, Itachi."

------------------------

Ahh, I had to end it there so that the few people reading this could get an update, sorry . I hope the next update is soon, but I can't guarantee anything…

Oh, and Shikamaru's Block is a combination of writers block and sheer laziness, so yes, I know that it partly was my fault for the excessive time intervals between updates, but I'm sorry .

This chap's been edited a lot, so I hope thi version's WAAY better than the last one (well, I think is...)

So, please, keep me alive and give me feedback!

Rawr! xO

Love,

Me 3

P.S. All I want is to be normally insane x3


End file.
